


I Know I'm Being Punished, But I Love You Two

by RoseyCanvas



Series: Adding One More [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Established Relationship, Lance gets fucked out of his mind, M/M, Multi, Punishment Sex, Sendak is always prepared, Sex Tape, mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Lance found a sex tape and decides to watch it. He's not smart, but that was the best decision of his life.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor/Sendak (Voltron), Lance/Sendak (Voltron), Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)
Series: Adding One More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I Know I'm Being Punished, But I Love You Two

**Author's Note:**

> I assumed royal titles kinda work like ours. As in, the spouse gets a title but it can never be a higher title than the ruling party.

Lance was almost ashamed that he was jacking off in a random closet on Galra Central Command. But he couldn’t when he was ashamed when he did a stupid dare that involved him stealing from Lotor, finding a sex tape, and jacking off to it so much that just seeing Emperor Lotor or Prince Sendak made him hard!

Did they know how hot they were?!

Lance was too busy watching the copy of the video he made to hear the door opening.

“You really can’t wait half a va-- Paladin?”

Lance looked behind him...and wanted to die. It was Lotor and Sendak. They saw him jerking off to their private sex tape. He was dead.

That is until Lotor notices Lance's hard on and smiles. 

"It seems someone enjoys our little show Sendak~. It makes me want to give an encore performance~."

Sendak catches on quickly, as any good husband would. "A reward for stealing? I would think a punishment would be better."

Sendak grabs and holds Lance, who’s still frozen in panic, from behind. Lance can feel Sendak's cock and can't help but imagine it in him. It already feels really good. It makes him harder.

Lotor, meanwhile, kneels in front of him and grabs his dick. Knowing how Lotor handled Sendak in the video, Lance gets even harder. It's almost painful now.

Sendak plays with the bodysuit, not wanting to rip it and no armor to worry about, and finally zips down the back. He traces the muscles hidden under the skin with his flesh hand, admiring the ass he's about to destroy. Lance covers his mouth to stop the whimpers, but it doesn't work.

"Lance, look at me." Lotor demanded. Lance obeyed. "This may be punishment, but we want to make sure this is okay."

"Please... I want...please..." Lance wasn't completely there. He's been imagining himself as part of the sex tape wince he first saw it and now it was really happening.

Sendak smirked and pulled out some lube while Lotor pulled out a cock ring and put it on Lance. Did they always have those or was this just a dream?

Sendak lubed his fingers, claws retracted, and started playing and stretching Lance's ass. 

“Such a tight little ass. I hope you can manage to take me,” he purred.

Lotor is keeping Lance distracted with kisses and saying things, like “You’ll love Sendak’s cock. It always fits perfectly.” And “I am going to devour your little cock while Sendak stuffs you full.” That one may have made him more excited when he was already gonna cum just from Sendak’s fingers and Lotor’s kisses.

Lance whines when Sendak pulls his fingers out. Looking back, he swears he saw it was three. How did so many fit in him? Lotor turns his head back to him.

"Don't worry. You'll have Sendak’s wonderful cock in you soon."

Lance looked back again and saw Sendak's.....TENTACLE DICK!!!! Lance was weirded out by the tentacle dick. Tense even. Last time he saw a tentacle it wasn’t a fun experience.

Lotor, again, turned his head and assured him that it'll be amazing.

As soon as it goes in, Lance blacks out for a second. Lance has never felt so good. Nothing could compare. And it only went in!

Sendak thrusted a little bit before figuring out Lance's weak point and attacking there. Sendak was oh so good at exploiting weaknesses. Who knew a tentacle would feel so good?

Lotor, meanwhile, was sucking Lance and showing off all his tricks. Lance may have a solid dick, but Lotor easily figures out where to focus. It was like he was sucking Lance’s brain out through his dick!

Lance's brain completely shut down. Too much pleasure, not enough air. (There was enough air, he just felt too good to breath right.)

"Listen to him, Lotor. Do you think he's had enough?"

Lotor pulls himself off Lance's dick, but he’s clearly not happy about it. "I think he's learned his lesson. Signal me when you're ready."

Sendak starts to thrust faster and harder. Was he already close? Or was he just excited? It was too hard to tell. It just felt good and made Lance realize how close he was.

He didn’t realize until now how much everything hurt, but it all felt good too. His ass hurt, yeah, but not as much as his cock. Pressure had been building up all this time and it felt like he should have released at least twice by now. Somehow, Lotor was distracting him so well that he never noticed.

Eventually Sendak signals Lotor. He immediately takes off the cock ring with his mouth/teeth just in time for Sendak to cum in Lance's ass. Lance screams as he blows in Lotor's mouth.

Luckily, Sendak covered Lance's mouth and muffled the sound very well. Don’t want anyone to find them after all.

Lance comes back to his body after a few minutes. Sendak and Lotor are sitting down and cuddling him.

"Are you back now? I've never seen someone lost in bliss like that before." Lotor purred.

Lance couldn't talk after that scream tore his throat up.

Sendak nuzzled him. "Delete that recording or we'll visit you tonight and we won't show mercy."

Lance shook his head.

"You don't want us to visit?" Lotor asked.

Lance shook his head again

"You won't delete the recording?" Sendak asked.

Lance nodded

Lotor sighed. "Are you refusing to learn a lesson?"

Lance shook his head.

Sendak purred louder. Lance liked it. "I think he liked it. You mentioned adding someone last night, didn't you?"

"Yes. What do you think, Lance? Join us tonight? We'll be more gentle."

Lance nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, Lance walked in on someone watching tentacle hentai before going to the garrison.


End file.
